


Особенности агротехники Cannabis Monstrum в условиях полового созревания соплохвостов

by Shumelka, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, References to Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Преподаватели лучшей школы чародейства и волшебства — маги, несомненно увлеченные своим делом. А если их одержимость может принести небольшой дополнительный доход к мизерному жалованию, то кто мы такие, чтобы их винить.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Kudos: 3





	Особенности агротехники Cannabis Monstrum в условиях полового созревания соплохвостов

— Да какого лысого Мерлина! — Помона Спраут вскочила с кровати. Казалось, что дверь ее маленькой и уютной спальни сейчас слетит с петель. На ходу запахивая халат, она бросилась ко входу, держа палочку в боевой готовности. — Кто там? — осторожно спросила она.

— Помона!!! Тьфу ты, мадам Спраут! Откройте ужо — это я, Хагрид, — донеслось до нее.

— Ты с ума сошел, Хагрид. Время пять утра, ты мне всех учеников перепугаешь! 

Распахнув дверь, Помона увидела лесничего в коричневой пижаме-комбинезоне, украшенной маленькими огнедышащими дракончиками. От неожиданности она замолчала на полуслове и прикрыла пухлой ладошкой рот, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Она вернулась, она снова пришла! И еще крупнее, чем в прошлый раз. И жрет в два раза быстрее, — воспользовавшись паузой, быстро заговорил Хагрид.

Помона хотела смачно выругаться, но сдержалась.

— На дальней делянке? — Она стала предельно собранной и как будто выше ростом.

— Угу.

— Под щит залезла?

— Нельзя сейчас щит, цветет же все, пикси под щит не пролезут! 

Хагрид так сокрушенно развел огромными ручищами, что Помоне стало его даже немного жалко, но речь шла о серьезных доходах, поэтому места сентиментальности не было.

— Да твою ж большеногую мамашу, Хагрид. Я тысячу раз говорила, что на ночь надо обязательно ставить щит. — Она захлопнула дверь и понеслась по коридорам Хогвартса с такой скоростью, что Хагрид еле успевал за ней. — Пикси хватит и дня для опыления. Там урожая на несколько тысяч галеонов! Столько трудов… — Помона на ходу трансфигурировала халат в удобную рабочую мантию. — Даже не хочу вспоминать, куда я прятала саженцы, чтобы вывезти их с Востока! 

Пара взмахов палочкой, и сначала Хагрид, а за ним и мадам Спраут нырнули в открывшийся проем. Пока они скользили по некому подобию детской горки, Помона думала о странном совпадении: этот ход она обнаружила во время внепланового патрулирования коридоров сразу же после того, как взмолилась о помощи. Уставшая от очередной перебежки между лесом и своей комнатой по холоду и дождю вокруг замка… Кого и о чем конкретно она просила, Помона уже не помнила. Но ход обнаружился на следующий день. Это факт.

Помона вылетела из туннеля и врезалась прямо в спину Хагрида. Спустя несколько минут они уже бежали в сторону волшебного леса. 

Хагрид вел ее по секретным дорожкам, отмеченным только ему известными знаками, и уже через десять минут они добрались до дальней делянки. Три ряда высокой (почти в рост Хагрида) магической конопли были покрыты слоем копошащейся синей тли. От нижних листьев уже остались только скелетики. В тишине холодного утра Помоне показалось, что она слышит хруст пожираемых листьев.

— Морганино помело! Это они за одну ночь сожрали? — Она подошла к ближайшему кусту и, заложив руки за спину, стала внимательно разглядывать ветки. — Действительно огромные. — Помона с подозрением посмотрела на напарника. — Ты их ничем не подкармливал? Может, решил вывести ручную тлю размером с Клыка? 

Помона поковыряла пальцем радужные кучки единорожьего помета, аккуратно разложенные под каждым кустом. Понюхав палец и убедившись, что навоз совершенно обычный, она снова перевела взгляд на лесничего.

— Да все как обычно. Удобрял, рыхлил, опрыскивал...

— Так, стоп, чем опрыскивал? — в этот момент Помона очень пожалела, что не прихватила свой любимый ежегодник, где подробно записывала все манипуляции, которые проводила на экспериментальных грядках. Об этих опытах знали только они с Хагридом и Снейп. 

Ох уж этот Снейп. Все началось с обычной жалости к молодому коллеге, тощему, нелюдимому, неопрятному и необщительному. А закончилось разговорами длиной во всю ночь, исписанными свитками пергамента с идеями модификаций зелий и ингредиентов для них. И Помона с энтузиазмом, присущим только фанатикам своего дела, бросалась в работу. А Северус Снейп постепенно стал главным испытателем и потребителем новых, еще нестабильных субстанций. 

— Да папой клянусь, все как обычно, моча соплохвостов. Вчерашняя. — Хагрид задумчиво посмотрел на свои расцарапанные руки, вспоминая, наверное, каких трудов стоило ему это опрыскивание.

Помона печально разглядывала пострадавшие кусты и думала, как теперь договариваться с Чарли Уизли об оплате драконьего навоза. То, что поставлял он, было и по качеству, и по цене несравнимо с тем го... с тем продуктом, который официально закупал Хогвартс для учебных теплиц. Но Чарли обменивал его на именно эту траву, которая очень подходила для успокоения особенно агрессивных драконов. Неожиданно образовавшийся симбиоз было бы очень жалко терять из-за какой-то тли. А тля выглядела странно — огромная, синяя. Помона не удержалась и потрогала паразита. Спинка насекомого была мягкой, как будто капля синего желе лежала на листе. И вдруг с верхней ветки на ее руку шмякнулась другая тля, наверное, так наелась, что уже не могла удержаться на растении. Помона брезгливо прихлопнула букашку; липкая прозрачная жидкость разлилась по коже, мгновенно впитываясь. Оглядевшись в поиске чего-то, чем можно было вытереть руку, она подняла глаза на Хагрида и с удивлением обнаружила, что тот уставился на нее с таким ужасом, который она просто не ожидала увидеть на лице этого человека. Снова посмотрев на руку, она истошно закричала.

На руке не было кожи. Сосуды пролегали прямо по мышцам, по ним струилась кровь, кое-где проглядывали сухожилия. Вид был чудовищным, но тут Помона поймала себя на том, что боли не ощущалось совершенно, просто кожа вдруг исчезла. С трудом сдерживая тошноту, она прикоснулась к поврежденной руке. Палец уперся в совершенно целую кожу, которая по непонятной причине стала невидимой. Помона перевела взгляд на Хагрида.

— Быстро вспоминай все необычное, что было с этой проклятой тлей. 

Хагрид узнал в ее голосе те самые железные нотки, что появлялись, когда творческий порыв охватывал ее и она отдавала приказы. Этот самый порыв стал причиной появления на грядках в лесу плодоносящей трижды в год Единорожей сныти (без нее авроры уже и не знали, как залечивать сложные ожоги), Фермерского ногопыра, с помощью некоторых членов правления успешно отправляемого во Францию на лягушачьи фермы, и особой гордости — Венериной обманки, за которую девочки из Лютного отдавали свои непросто заработанные галеоны.

— Да я тлищу эту только сегодня увидел. Чего я с ней мог сделать? Она сама все сделала. 

— Тогда давай про коноплю рассказывай, что необычного было.

Хагрид долго обдумывал что-то, шевелил губами, прикидывал на пальцах. И вдруг его лицо озарилось нескрываемой радостью.

— Так это... кажись, самочка одна беременная была!

— Какая еще самочка? — Помона ожидала чего угодно, но беременная конопля — это уже слишком.

— Соплохвостовая самочка, а я-то думаю, чего она агрессивная такая. — Хагрид почесал разодранную руку. — Они малышей когда ждут, вообще никого не подпускают.

Помона глубоко вздохнула. 

— Я побежала к Северусу. Набери мне еще баночку этих тлей, только не подави, ради Мерлина. Справишься? — Она довольно ухмыльнулась. — Это пахнет как минимум статьей, а еще лучше — патентом!

Хагрид удивленно смотрел вслед очень быстро удалявшейся Помоне.

— Какой еще статьей? — бормотал он, пробираясь сквозь заросли вглубь леса. — Попахивает и правда ядрено, я ж из-за этой синей дряни не успел фестральник почистить. Фестралий навоз, кстати, тоже вещь хорошая, только не все в нем толк понимают, ему ж отлежаться надо. Года два. Да что этим профессорам объяснишь… Торопыги!


End file.
